April Fool's with the Flock
by realsunshine
Summary: It's April Fool's Day, and the flock's played a prank on Max. But what will happen when she plans her revenge?


**AN:** I remembered it was April Fool's Day tomorrow! So, considering that I am NOT good at pranks, I decided to help out the flock and write them into an April Fool's Day story. Anyways, well, here ya go!

**Ye Olde Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except for April Fool's Day. HAHA, APRIL FOOL'S! I don't own that either.

* * *

April Fool's with the Flock

Max's POV

"_Oh, Max." Fang said dreamily. Wait, since when does Fang say things 'dreamily'? Oh, right. It's a dream. But it's my dream! I WILL ENJOY IT!_

"_Oh, Fang.." I replied, matching his 'dreamy' tone, before pulling him into a kiss. After we pulled away, I looked up to smile at him, to see someone I did not want to kiss. Ever._

"_GAZZY!?" I screamed, before pushing him away. I ran screaming down the stretch of the beach, before abruptly stopping. All of a sudden, my hand felt wet, kind of weird, we weren't even near any water. And-- _

I woke up suddenly, as I heard the noise of children giggling and running down the hall. Freakishly enough, my hand felt wet, like it did in my dream. And not only that, but my bed felt wet too-- OKAY. I'm going to go kill those kids now. But normally they _never_ disturb me when I sleep, I wonder why. On the way out of my room I checked the calendar, to see that all of the days of March were crossed out. Now it's April. April Fool's Day, to be exact. One thing I knew now, I was going to get them back. I mean, the old hand in water trick? Amateurs.

I walked past every room in the house, looked in the doors, and couldn't find those meddling kids (**A/N:** haha, Scooby Doo reference). I couldn't find them, of course, until a burst of laughter came from the room I had just past, Fang's bedroom. Wait, what are they doing in Fang's room? And how did they convince Fang to let them in there? I opened the door, but saw no flock (well, I saw Fang sitting on his bed, reading, but still, he probably wasn't 'in' on the prank).

"What's up?" Fang said, looking up from his book. _Twilight. _I'm not going to ask, _yet._

"Ah, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge played a prank on me."

"Oh, right, the whole water thing. Yeah, Iggy told me that you wet the bed." he said, chuckling.

Dangit. That was _definitely_ not attractive. I heard another laugh, this time a little girl-sounding giggle. Angel. _Thanks for reading my mind, Angel!_ I thought back to her. I heard her laugh again. I opened Fang's closet door to find four kids sitting in there, and as soon as they saw me, they started laughing. Hard. Until, you know, they saw in my eyes that I was going to kill them.

They ran out scream-laughing, and the chase began. They ran and ran, but I had an idea. I walked to my room, to grab the items to set up _my _epic prank.

Iggy's POV

We ran until we knew we were out of sight, but we didn't hear Max running after us. Oh God, she's obviously planning a prank for us. I should have known it. But now that I know, I'm ready. I'm expecting the unexpected. Wait, doesn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected _expected_? And then, you can't expect it anymore, because it _is_ expected, and--

"Uhh, Nudge." Gazzy whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Iggy's staring off into space again.."

"How can you tell?" she asked.

Duh, you can tell. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean my head doesn't move or my eyes don't blink. "Okay guys, I have a plan."

"Does it include explosives?" Gazzy piped up.

"Possibly." Haha, yeah, right.

"I'm in!"

Max's POV

It was set up, finally, after a long, hard, _erm_, twenty minutes. It was the prank to end _all _pranks. Well, maybe not all pranks, but at least it's extremely better I turned on my small video camera to record the event, and hid underneath my bed. This was going to be sweet, sweet revenge. I heard footsteps coming towards my door, but it didn't sound like a group, just one pair of them. Oh, God no. Fang. I scrambled to get out from underneath my bed, but it was too late.

"Hey Max?" I heard him as he opened my door. He had set off the prank. I gasped, but tried to not say anything. This could be funny.

"Max, where are yo-" he said before slipping on the, um, chocolate and maple syrup.

"HOLY CRAP!" he yelled. "Max you are gonna fricking die-ee!" he managed to say before tripping over a cord and into glue.

Now I hear the rest of the flock running towards my room, just in time to see Fang fall into a pile of magazine shreddings mixed with glitter (courtesy of Nudge's habit of giving me her old ones). They all piled into the room at the same time. And at the sight of Fang, covered in bits and pieces of.. um, whatever magazines Nudge reads AND glitter, they almost died laughing. And I did too.

Everyone (even Fang) turned to stare at the bed. Then, after a few seconds of ridiculous awkwardness, I came out.

"Uh.. hi?" I said, as Fang gave me a glare I have never seen him give any of us before. I knew he was going to run after me, it was just a matter of time. Maybe dream Fang was dreamy, but this Fang, is at the time, made of pure hatred/evil/emo-ness.

"April.. Fool's?" I smiled, as the flock doubled over into a laughing fit, _once again._


End file.
